Brownie Disaster and other Oneshots
by Aangsfan
Summary: 1. Nagihiko and Emiri OC are left alone. What will happen? CUTE NAGIRI MOMENT! NagixOC 2.Kuukai and Shedenie's first date! O.O KuukaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I just thought of this cute one-shot! Its w/ Nagihiko and Emiri. It's kinda based on our (Emiri {Tsukiyomi-Amu} and my) story "Nagi & Kuukai: New Love Adventure!?" It's what I imagine might happen if the two of them were left alone. Shinji isn't here yet or just left. Idk. Btw this one-shot may turn into a collection of one-shots so the two main characters were selected Nagihiko and Kuukai.**

**Emiri: Yay! Onee-chan is writing a one-shot!**

**Nagi: WOOT! XD**

**Kuukai: You mean, we don't appear? *sad face***

**Me: OH NOES! *huggles***

**Emiri: Onee-chan does not own Shugo Chara. Only her and I as characters. Yeah. I don't even own MYSELF! **

Nagihiko and Emiri were home alone. With nothing else to do they plopped down in a chair (Emiri in Nagi's lap) and thought of ideas.

"Do you want to… go shopping?" Emiri suggested.

"No, we just went shopping recently." Nagi said.

"True…"

"How about a walk in the park?" Nagi asked.

"It's a little too hot out today. Why do you think Shedenie dragged Kuukai to that new Science Museum instead of their usual one-on-one soccer game?" Emiri asked in return.

"Oh yeah…" Nagi answered.

"How about we bake brownies?" Emiri asked, "I mean, it'd be fun and a nice surprise for Shedenie and Kuukai when they get back."  
"Sure!" Nagi answered enthusiastically.

They got out the ingredients after looking up the recipe Shedenie used before. First they melted the baking chocolate, making sure to get it to the perfect consistency. They then mixed in the other wet ingredients as well after the chocolate cooled down a little.

Nagi poured in the vanilla then at last and Emiri mixed it up as Nagi started measuring out the dry ingredients. "I'm gonna go clean this up." Emiri said, referring to the spatula they had used to mix the wet ingredients (seeing as they would add the dry to the wet with a beater). She turned around and whacked the spatula right into Nagihiko's face.

He stood there surprised for a second, then looked down at Emiri with a playful smirk.

"You know what this means now, don't you?" He asked.

"No." Emiri said, a little scared but thrilled at the same time.

"This, my love, means war!" He answered, grabbing his measuring cup of flour and throwing it on her. She yelped, "Hey!"

She laughed, jabbing the spatula into the wet mix and smearing more chocolate flavored goo onto his face and shirt.

Good thing they wore clothes they didn't care about.

He laughed and took the milk jug from the fridge. Emiri gasped, "You wouldn't."

A devilish smirked crossed Nagihiko's face, "I would." He uncapped the milk and threw some her way. She got covered in the liquid. She squealed, "You are going to pay!"

She took the bowl of dry ingredients he had already put together and flung them towards him. The dry ingredients stuck to the brown goo like glue. He laughed, "Oh come one Emiri!"

He took the bowl of wet ingredients then, forgetting about the now half-empty milk jug, took a handful and smeared it onto her back side as she ran away, "Ew!" She laughed.

She then grabbed the milk jug and poured it on him, with the return of sugar from him.

After a while of flinging and smearing the kitchen was a mess and so were they. They laid down on the floor side by side laughing.

"Emiri?" She looked at him.

A warm smile spread across his face, "You were right, making brownies was fun. Even though they never made it into the oven."

Emiri smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and the other couple came in. "EMIRI!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN!?"

**Me: KAWAII!**

**Emiri: Aw! So cute!**

**Nagi: I loved it.**

**Kuukai: You dragged me to a museum?  
**

**Me: I LIKE SCIENCE! IS THAT SO BAD!?**

**Nagi & Emiri: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello. I was bored. So I wanted to make a one-shot. And this happened.**

**Emiri: That happens to her a lot.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Kuukai&Nagi: So here we go!**

**Shinji: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara. **

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Shedenie had never been the 'girly' type. And she never knew exactly how to dress for certain occasions.

For instance, at her friend's Aunt's wedding...she showed up in a pair of ripped up jeans and t-shirt. And converse.

So you could say that she needs help when it comes to special occasions.

Especially today. Today was her and Kuukai's first date. Amu and Rima were over, visiting Emiri, and when they saw what Shedenie was wearing...well...they decided it was time for an intervention. They were supposed to go to a pretty fancy restaurant (not super fancy but…no jeans and t-shirts kind of thing) and then go for a walk in the park. And the way Shedenie was dressed...well...it made Emiri cringe. She had on a pair of ripped up jean capris, black and green striped leggings, a pair of black converse, her favorite band's t-shirt (Linkin Park), a matching pair of black and green stripped arm warmers, a bunch of band arm bracelets, and a fedora with a skull on the side.

"Uh...Shedenie?" Emiri said. Shedenie turned to her, "Yes, Emi-chan?"

"Is...is that what you're wearing on the date?" She asked. "Yes..." Shedenie paused, "Why?"

"Do you have any idea what restaurant you're going to?" Emiri asked her. Shedenie tapped her chin for a moment, "Um...I think we agreed on Macaroni Grill...I think..." Emiri face-palmed herself. "Nie-chan, you're going on a date and you have no idea where you're going?"

"Well we talked about it but we never confirmed where we were going!" She said. Emiri sighed, "Confirm with him...now."

Shedenie texted him quickly and within a few seconds got a reply in return. "Yeah...it's Macaroni Grill." She confirmed. Emiri glared, "What?" Shedenie asked.

"Macaroni Grill. You are going to Macaroni Grill in...in _that!_" Emiri glowered. "Well...yeah." Shedenie said looking down at herself. "This simply will not do!" Rima and Amu came out of nowhere and appeared behind Shedenie. Shedenie screamed and fell over. The three girls crowded the older female and crossed their arms. "...What?" Shedenie asked.

"Tis time...for a makeover!" Rima said dramatically. The three cackled evilly as they carried a protesting Shedenie to her room.****

  
"Alright, so we agreed on a purple and black theme?" Rima asked as she shuffled through clothes in Shedenie's closet. "Yeah I believe so. We also agreed that Shedenie could keep her stupid fedora." Emiri grumbled. "It's not stupid! Nagi wear's fedoras all the time and you said you think they're cute!" Shedenie said. Emiri blushed, "It's stupid 'cause you're going to a nice restaurant! You don't wear fedoras to a nice restaurant!"

"..Fine. I'll take it off when I get there...but it'll feel weird 'cause I won't have anything in my hair..." She whined. Amu threw something at her and it hit her in the head, "Ow!"

"Wear this black headband underneath, then." Amu said, still looking through her drawers. Rima gasped, "Oh...my...god!"

"What!" The two younger girls shouted. "Look at this dress!" Rima squealed, taking out a strapless little black dress with a purple floral design and a purple bow around the bust. The girls screamed as Shedenie groaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't find that..."

"It's so cute! Why didn't you ever wear this?" Amu cried. "Because it's stupid and girly." Shedenie huffed. The three others rolled their eyes. "All right...now that we have the dress...let's find accessories!"  
"Oh! How about this little black 3/4-sleeved jacket?" Amu asked, pulling out said jacket. "Oh, perfect! Oooh! I found the jewelry!" Emiri clapped her hands, pulling out a pair of black heart-shaped earrings, a black-and-white beaded chocker, and black-and-white beaded bracelets.

"Try it all on so far!" Rima demanded, pushing Shedenie into the bathroom. When Shedenie came back out there was a chorus of "Aw!"

Shedenie hunched over, "I look stupid."

"You look adorable, now stop hunching over like that! It'll ruin your dress!" Emiri scolded, straightening her up. Amu looked at her watch, "Crap! We're running out of time and we need to find her shoes and a bag..."

"How much time?" Emiri and Rima asked, running back into her room. "Uh...five minutes."

"Five minutes!" The two screamed. Shedenie came in as slowly and quietly as possible to as not to be seen in their hustle and bustle. She grabbed a pair of black-and-purple striped arm warmers, a pair of black-and-purple converse, and a black mini backpack with white Halloween-themed creatures on it. **(A/N Whole outfit link on profile)  
**  
Shedenie ran downstairs, throwing on the shoes and the arm warmers at an impressive speed. She put her cell phone and her wallet in the bag (along with other feminine things that might deem themselves necessary), then she ran outside and almost ran straight into Kuukai.

"K-Kuukai!" She said in surprise. "Hey Nie. Wow...you look..."

"Stupid?" Shedenie asked.

"No, you look great. Girly but with a 'Nie' touch." Kuukai chuckled. He was wearing a long-sleeved light green dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes as well.

"Come on, let's go." Kuukai said, taking her to his car. Once he was inside the car as well...the three girls came running out with a pair of high-heels and a purse. "Oh dear god...drive, man! Drive!" Shedenie cried as Kuukai quickly pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kuukai asked. Shedenie sighed, "Well the dress and jewelry and jacket was all them. I convinced them to let me wear the hat. But they had five minutes left until you got here so they were rushing around to find some shoes and a purse. So I took that as my chance to give this outfit a 'Nie' touch." Kuukai laughed, "You must've felt tortured."

Shedenie moaned, "I still do."

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me: And thus started the greatest date of their lives! YAY!

Emiri: Wow...

Me: Sorry, it's my beach week and I was bored 'cause it was storming.

Kuukai: I liked it. Shedenie looked pretty X3

Me: Aw! *hugs*

Emiri: Again...wow...

Me&Kuukai: R&R!

Nagi&Shinji: What the hell happened to us?


End file.
